


Every touch a kiss

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Come Eating, Community: daily_deviant, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Nothing affects Harry quite like Draco's hands.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 261
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Every touch a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April's Daily Deviant theme: quirofilia -sexual attraction to and arousal from hands.
> 
> Thanks Pineau_noir and Keyflight790 for looking over this ❤

Harry is aching all over, an intense day of putting the new Auror recruits through their paces taking its toll on his body. He likes to think he’s still as fit as ever, but on days like this, when he has to watch the 20-somethings he’s in charge of perform feats of physical skill for hour after hour, he’s reminded that he’s not as young and in-shape as he once was. 

The bath is helping though. He’d made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as he got home, dropping his bag in the hall and stripping off his clothes as he went, desperate to sink his sore muscles into the soothing water. He’s never found anything else -- magic or otherwise -- that soothes a tired body in quite the same way. 

He’s stretched out fully and submerged up to his neck -- thank Merlin Draco insisted on getting a bath big enough for both of them to fit in comfortably -- and he can’t stop his eyes from sliding shut, the water lulling him into a state of complete relaxation. 

He’s so relaxed, in fact, that he jumps, water splashing over the sides of the tub and onto the floor, when he realises that someone else is in the bathroom with him. 

‘Calm down, it’s just me,’ comes a laughing voice.

‘You scared me, Draco,’ Harry says, turning his head and sitting up slightly to see his husband leaning against the door jamb. 

‘You call yourself an Auror, I’ve been standing here for at least two minutes,’ Draco says, the left-hand corner of his mouth twitching up into the smirk that Harry loves so much. 

‘And are you going to keep standing there or are you going to come in?’ 

‘I showered when I came home. A customer decided to spill dragon blood on both of us just before I closed for the day.’ 

But Draco comes into the bathroom anyway, propping himself on the edge of the bath near Harry’s head. 

Harry sinks back into the water, letting his eyes close again. It’s blissful, floating in the warm water, and it only gets better when Draco starts to run his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Shivers run down his spine as Draco plays with his hair, and even though his eyes are shut, he can picture just what it looks like, Draco’s pale fingers contrasting with Harry’s dark curls. Harry’s had a thing for Draco’s hands since before he can remember -- they’re always so elegant, whether they’re chopping potions ingredients or playing the piano that’s taken up residence in their dining room, and they never fail to make Harry feel incredible. He especially loves it when Draco plays with his hair, either washing it for him or stroking it until Harry falls asleep. 

It’s having a different effect today though; even though minutes earlier he’d been feeling sleepy. He’s getting hard, just from the sensation of Draco’s fingertips against his head, and Harry’s mind drifts to the other things Draco can do with those skilled hands. Harry would happily -- and indeed has -- let Draco spend hours just touching him, his fingers dancing over Harry’s sensitive skin before slowly, carefully opening him up. He’s come like that before, just from Draco’s fingers inside him. 

He wants that now, wants Draco’s hands on him, and he bucks his hips up in the bath, letting Draco see the effect his touch is having. The cool air of the bathroom is a shock to his cock after the warmth of the water, but it’s worth it to see the expression on Draco’s face as he looks at Harry’s erection. 

‘Enjoying yourself?’ Draco murmurs, his hands never pausing their movements through Harry’s hair. 

‘I could be enjoying myself even more.’

‘Don’t push your luck,’ Draco replies, but there’s a smile in his voice and his hand leaves Harry’s hair, trailing down his chest instead, pausing only to circle Harry’s nipple before continuing its journey down.

Harry moans when Draco’s hand closes around his cock, his hips automatically lifting to meet Draco’s slow strokes. He can’t take his eyes off them, off Draco’s long pale fingers wrapped tightly around Harry’s flushed cock, and the feeling is incredible. Over the years Draco’s learnt exactly what Harry likes, and he’s merciless tonight, stroking Harry until he’s breathless and on right on the verge of orgasm.

Of course, that’s when Draco stops, his hand stilling, leaving Harry dangling on the precipice.

‘Fuck, Draco, don’t stop,’ Harry pants. ‘’M so close.’

Draco doesn’t reply, but instead starts to tease Harry, tracing lines around the head of his cock with one finger, making Harry’s cock jump as he brushes the sensitive skin under his head. It’s exquisite torture, keeping him teetering on the edge without giving him enough stimulation to send him over. 

Harry wrenches his gaze away from Draco’s fingers long enough to glance up at his face, taking in the mischievous grin on his face as he watches Harry writhe under his touch. Harry opens his mouth to say something but then Draco’s hand tightens round his cock, squeezing the head just enough to send a bolt of pleasure racing up Harry’s spine, and he gasps instead, all words forgotten. 

And then Draco’s stroking Harry hard and fast, in the way that never fails to make Harry come, and Harry’s powerless to do anything but watch Draco’s hand as it coaxes a breathtaking orgasm out of him. He spills over Draco’s fingers and into the water, his moans echoing around the bathroom as he shudders with pleasure. 

As the aftershocks wrack through his body, Harry picks up Draco’s hand, bringing it to his mouth. He licks off the remnants of his come that still cling to Draco’s fingers, and then drops kisses all over his hand, trying to wordlessly express how much he loves what they do to him.

When that isn’t enough, Harry moves so that he can see Draco properly, one wet hand coming to cradle Draco’s face. 

‘You’re getting me wet, Potter,’ Draco says, but his smile defeats any sternness in his voice. 

‘I love you,’ Harry says, pulling Draco’s face down into a kiss. 

Draco’s hand moves to cup Harry’s neck as they kiss, his thumb resting in the hollow where Harry’s pulse flutters, and Harry is once again reminded of how good Draco’s hands feel, every touch a kiss on his sensitive skin.

‘Coming in?’ Harry asks when they separate for air.

‘Well, I suppose so. Just for a little bit.’

And then Draco is taking off his clothes and slotting himself into the space between Harry’s legs, his back settling against Harry’s chest. The perfect position for him to show Draco just how well he can use his hands too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are hugely appreciated, I'd love to know what you think! 
> 
> Come and say hi on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
